1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle running board, particularly to one whose treadle body is able to be adjusted in setting position for matching with various styles of vehicles of different sizes, convenient in assembly and use, stable in whole structure and having great practicability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a sport utility vehicle or a vehicle with a comparatively high chassis is additionally provided with a running board 10 at two sides of the vehicle body 1 for facilitating passengers to get on and off the vehicle. A conventional vehicle running board 10, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a tubular treadle body 11 having a bottom side bored with a plurality of threaded holes 110, a topside fixed with an anti-skid pad 12 and two sides respectively mounted with a protective cover 13. The treadle body 11 is secured on a connecting base 15 by bolts 14, and the connecting seat 15 to be firmly fixed at one side of the vehicle body 1 is bored with plural insert holes 150 at locations corresponding with the threaded holes 110 of the treadle body 11. When the conventional tubular treadle body 11 is to be assembled on the connecting seat 15, the threaded holes 110 at the bottom of the treadle body 11 must be respectively aligned to the insert holes 150 of the connecting base 15. However, since vehicles of various styles are not the same in size, and the positions for setting the connecting bases 15 are also different from each other; therefore, the locations of the threaded holes 110 of the treadle body 11 must be adjusted for matching stationary positions of the connecting bases 15 on different-styled vehicles. Unfortunately, the fixed connection structure of the conventional treadle body 11 cannot be adjusted for matching with the stationary setting position of the connecting seat 15 secured on the vehicle body 1. In this case, a vehicle factory has to reserve lots of running boards 10 and connecting bases 15 of different sizes and styles to be assembled on different-styled vehicles; therefore, the vehicle factory must have enough spaces for depositing such spare running boards 10 and the connecting bases 15, and as a result, the factory will be overstocked and the cost will be greatly accumulated.